


Just A Joke

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blowjobs, Hate Sex, M/M, NSFW, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, lavashipping - Freeform, safe sex, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: I found this buried in my docs so... enjoy





	Just A Joke

It was a joke at first, joke flirting and joking remarks about him.  
Now Kai was knocking on *his* door.  
He doesn’t like the guy, Cole’s a massive prick at school - always ignoring him. Kai doesn’t have any feelings for him and this is just a joke.

It feels like a bit less of a joke when the door opens and hands grab at Kais collar to pull him into a kiss that was mainly teeth, and Kai’s not entirely sure it’s a joke when he’s pushing Cole inside, shutting the door and pinning him against the door with a growl.  
Kai doesn’t have feelings for Cole, but they’re both a bit pent up and both desperate enough to do this.

Locking the door, Kai leaned forwards and bit at Coles ear, Cole letting out a soft huff of air in response.  
“Where's your room?” Kai demanded, jamming a leg between Coles thighs and grinding it up against him, causing Cole to half heartedly thrust against his thigh with a groan.  
“Down the hall, second on the left.” He mumbled against Kais neck, Cole giving another desperate thrust again Kais leg sending a chill of arousal down Kais spine.

The smaller boy broke off contact and turned, making his way to Coles room and motioning for the other to follow, which he did.  
Once inside Kai tugged off his shirt and turned to Cole, pushing him against the nearest wall and pinning Coles hips with his hands as he dropped to his knees, a gasp leaving the boys throat as Kai mouthed at his semi through his pants.

Kai looked up through hooded eyes as he caught Coles zipper between his teeth and slowly zipped it down, then shucking off Coles pants and underwear in one forceful tug.  
Taking Cole in hand Kai stroked him firmly, twisting his hand and running his thumb over the others tip with an experienced hand that caused Cole to moan pathetically.

A small smirk crossing Kai's lips as an assumption settled in that Cole may have been all talk - That he could’ve easily been a virgin due to his social seclusion.   
Kai leaned forwards as he gently licked up the underside of Cole’s cock before flattening his tongue and taking the dick into his mouth with practiced ease, tightening his grip on Coles hips to ground himself as Kai forced back the urge to choke as Cole slid down his throat.

Cole only replying with another moan as he grasped at the wall, trying to find purchase as he felt Kais warm, wet mouth and tongue slide down his cock, biting his own lip in an attempt to quieten down.

Only when Kais nose was pressed against Coles happy trail did he back off, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head, feeling Cole shake under his grip as he sucked him off with little trouble.

“God you’re a slut.” Cole hissed before he let out a needy moan as his hips attempted to buck forwards, kept in place by Kais grip on his hips, Cole then threaded his hands through Kais hair and tugged hard, the sharp sting on his scalp only causing Kai to moan around his mouth full, thighs pressing together tightly.

Kai pulled off Coles dick with a wet pop, the other letting out a desperate whine as Kai licked another stripe up his shaft.  
“Fuck my mouth.” Kai stated simply, hands moving from their position on Coles hips, one placed on his own thigh and the other lowering between his legs.  
“What?” Cole replied, flush across his cheeks as his hands tightened on Kai's hair. He wasn’t against the idea.

Rolling his eyes Kai repeated “Fuck my mouth, stupid.” before shutting his eyes and taking Cole back in to in his mouth again, holding still until Cole got the message.  
And boy did he pick up the message fast, fingering gripping Kais hair as he thrusts forwards, hesitant at first, but soon building up speed until he was thrusting into Kais mouth at a decent pace.

Eyes watering as his grip on his thigh tightened, Kai started grinding down on to his hand as he choked out a shaky moan, Cole hissing out a groan in reply which turned into a whine as his thrusts started becoming erratic over time, becoming more desperate as he felt himself grow closer to finishing, letting out another moan with his voice cracking slightly.

Kais hands then shot up and pinned Coles hips back against the wall, letting out a shaky cough as he looked up at the other through tears.  
“You’re not finishing that easily.” He rasped out, voice thoroughly fucked.  
Cole only letting out an angry, desperate whine in response.

“Fuck you I was gonna cum.” Cole complained, Kai only rolling his eyes as he stood up, undoing his own pants and taking a condom out of his pocket before pulling them off, socks and shoes going with his pants.  
“M’ trans by the way.” Kai stated flatly, not bothering to reply to Coles whining.  
“What?”  
“Trans; Me. that gonna be an issue?” He turned to Cole, dropping his boxers, leaving himself naked as he sat on Coles bed and tossed the condom at Cole.  
“And you’re gonna fuck me.” Kai watched Cole splutter, catching the condom with a fumble before nodding, taking off his own clothing (struggling slightly with his shirt) before ripping open the condom and rolling it on to himself.

“So do I-...” Cole trailed off, causing Kai to yet again roll his eyes before grabbing the larger boy and pulling him onto the bed, shoving Cole onto his back and straddling him.  
“To make this clear,” Kai started, lining up Cole's cock to his entrance. “This is topping from the bottom. I still count as the top here.”  
“That doesn’t even fucking make se- _ooooh fuuuck-!”_ Cole groaned, cutting off his own rebuttal as Kai sat down on his cock, Kai himself biting his lip to cut off a moan as Cole filled him up, Kais hips twitching slightly as he adjusted to the other inside him.  
The slight ache inside him making him whine lowly.

Coles grip tight enough on Kais hips to bruise as Kai steadied his hands on Coles' chest.  
Kai started slow, gently rocking his hips, letting out a soft curse as he sped up, eventually riding Cole at a decent speed as the boy under him mirrored his moans, hips bucking up into Kai with pathetic noises he’d never admit to slipping from him.  
Cole only seeming to squirm even more under Kai as the brunette dug his nails into Cole, scratching down his chest and leaving pink streaks on the tanned skin.

Both boys rocked against each other, first in a steady rhythm before they both started to lose their pace, thrusts becoming completely erratic and desperate as they got close,   
Kai smashing his lips against Coles again, the two biting at each others lips hard enough to bruise and draw blood while their nails began to scratch and grab at any part of each other they could reach.

Kai eventually biting his way along Coles neck and collarbone, biting and sucking hard enough to leave visible bruises on the tanner boys skin, targeting places he knew the other would have difficulty hiding them.

On a particularly hard bite on the sensitive skin between Coles neck and shoulder the boy gasped loudly, gripping tightly onto Kai as he whimpered out;  
“I can’t_ ah..-!_ Kai I can’t, ‘m close…_ please let me-_”  
“ Don’t you _dare-! Mmnh…_ Not yet not _yet_ fuck you-.. “ Kai groaned out, voice cracking as he ground down on Cole, his eyes fluttering shut as his brow furrowed - fingers moving down to pinch at his own clit.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-” Kai softly chanted under his breath, rocking against Cole and his own hand, his soft curses and moans mixing in with Coles own and soft pleas.

Choking on his own words Kai arched back, a louder moan ripping itself from his throat as he continued to jerk his hips against Cole, thighs tightening around the boy under him as he became a shaking mess, Cole desperately grinding up until he felt the warmth in his stomach become too much, Both letting out a desperate broken moan as they came.

The frantic pace between the two slowing down to a slow grind as the two rode out their orgasms, eventually, both parties stilling as their moans were replaced with heavy breaths, both mentally catching up to the situation they just put themselves in.

Kai eventually lifted himself off of Cole, both making shaky groans at the slight overstimulation before Kai flopped next to Cole, letting out a sigh that was a mix of content and frustrated.  
“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Kai stated, rubbing his face with his hands.  
“I won’t say anything if you don’t.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
